


Chibi doodles of Kir and Anur

by eringeosphere



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Anur Bellamy - Freeform, Fanart, Kir Dinesh - Freeform, This Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eringeosphere/pseuds/eringeosphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of Kir and Anur from Muerashaya's 'Friends across borders' series, complete with some of my ramblings whilst I was drawing them. Because the two of them are adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi doodles of Kir and Anur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MueraRashaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MueraRashaye/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Son Rising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317526) by [MueraRashaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MueraRashaye/pseuds/MueraRashaye). 



This took me about four attempts to link properly, hah. Sorry for the slightly dodgy scan quality. Also other rambling which I didn't manage to actually write on the image:

\- When Kir wore Anur's Herald outfit, it was a little big, so Anur is probably a little taller/broader than Kir?

\- Almost forgot Lieutenant markings on Anur's shoulders. 

\- Both of them are in leather scouting armour (although Kir's is mostly hidden beneath his priest's robe).

\- Kir's hair - I know it's black and he strikes me as someone who'd keep his hair short for convenience. Forgot to put grey streaks at his temples, pretend this is him before he put out that forest fire?

-Anur's hair - somewhere it said that it's brown and wavy. And apparently long enough to set on fire and then trim off the burnt ends. :)

\- Couldn't resist drawing Kir with an actual flame :p


End file.
